


Thank you for staying with me until my last breath.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gunshots, Identity Reveal, Last Kiss, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Not so happy ending, Regret, Sadness, blame, partners, robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: The blonde hero leaned back from the girl who had held his heart for the last decade, both women colliding in his memory as the last thing she gave him burned into the mix.Bitter sweet iron blood was still on his lips as Adrien laid the love of his life on the rooftop, hand trailing to the blood that was left on his lips as proof her last moments were filled with nothing but love.It was ironic really, the first kiss he would ever remember from the bluenette was the last one they would ever get to share.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Thank you for staying with me until my last breath.

The night was young as the two heroes zoomed about the city, racing the others as if they were still teenagers in college. Citizens gave waves throughout the streets, Ladybug had just gotten a break from work so Chat Noir suggested they both go out for a run on the town. 

Just like the good old days, they would prance around and taunt the other with simple taunts. Akumas less likely as they grew older, their bodies flying over the agency they had started when they were still just simple teenagers. 

It was made for akuma victims, whether on the end of the wrath of them or the trauma of being one. It could range from any amount of symptoms, everyone was welcomed there. A non-profit agency everyone supported in the large city of Paris. 

Ladybug had been the one to suggest it about two years into their work as heroes, people were a lot worse back then without proper guidance through the events they were forced into by Paris’ villain. 

No one blamed them for not being about to catch Hawkmoth, every year he seemed to get more desperate and caused worse disasters. The first time someone was killed during the akuma attacks, it was horrible. 

Ladybug had cried for hours about how she wasn’t fit for the job, that she had failed the city because her miraculous ladybugs wouldn’t heal the wounds of the blank little child laying under a car in the road. 

Chat Noir’s heart had broken when he saw his partner holding the child’s body so tight, sobs racking her throat. Ladybug had managed to be there for the child’s last moments, her partner had guessed that what broke her confidence in her job. The little girl’s parents didn’t get to say goodbye, but the hero that caused her death did. 

The girl had sobbed into his shoulder about how unfair it all was, that she wished that they never became heroes. That Ladybug didn’t want to keep the burden of dead children on her shoulders as years went on. 

They both had moved on from those traumatic experiences, Chat Noir helped her through the heavy ones as did Ladybug did for him. 

The duo had become stronger in past years, and the agency gleaming the cities’ lights back at the streets proved the effort they’ve put in. 

Nevermind the organization, Chat Noir shook his head out of the process of over thinking the bad times. Looking back to the grinning girl before him, Chat Noir let his lady lead them back into a stead easy going rhythm of tag again. 

Stars dazzled in the sky as they ran around, they only snapped out of their childish reverie when sirens had rung out as a bank cross-town. 

No matter how much effort Ladybug and Chat Noir put in patrols, crimes were still happening. Though, they were at an all time low at least. 

They ran across rooftops, happiness draining from their features as their playfulness dulled. Being drug back into the reality they both wished to escape. 

When they arrived on the scene, Ladybug hadn’t even talked to the officers beforehand. The woman had talked through protocol so many times, she knew it by heart. Ladybug turned back to her partner. “I’ll take the back and side doors, you search for any cars lurking by that could be their getaway vehicle.” 

The black cat miraculous holder nodded to the other, jumping off the high building and landing on the road without much rejection from his bones. They were used to the tumbling by now. 

Chat Noir’s eyes scanned the streets, night vision enhancing his capabilities to look into the cars beyond a normal person’s view. 

No one sat within the cars of the streets next to the back doors, or the side doors. Chat Noir took his position in an alleyway when the side door had burst open, the robbers holding large bags of jewels running out noisily. 

He snorted, people were clueless on how to do things like this correctly anymore. 

Chat Noir watched as a red blue landed in front of the men, a confident smirk on her face as her yoyo twirled around with a loud swish. 

“No need to get so handsy with the jewels, You could be earning an honest living you know? Why would you waste potential to just become a crook?” Ladybug had asked the men, Chat Noir knew the honest disappointment behind her words. 

He was used to her sadness when it came to villains or robbers nowadays, Ladybug had talked to him about how they should be more considerate to the situation happening in the city. But they both knew true crime would never stop. 

The police force had grown weak over their heroic rein, which only shoved more work onto the two’s shoulders. They were burdened with problems no teenagers should have to handle, maybe that when their friends asked why they grew up so quickly.

Neither of the pair ever answered that question. 

The robbers sneered at Ladybug, one pulling out a gun from their pocket. “Move out of the way, Ladybug. We don’t want to hurt anyone, just take the money and go.” 

Ladybug shook her head sadly, “I’m afraid I can’t. Please, for your own good, set the bags down, boys.”

This is the part where Chat Noir came in, a man around the corner opposite of him was holding a gun up to hit Ladybug in the back. His staff extended easily, shoving the other man in all black onto his backside. 

Chat Noir walked over easily, Ladybug and he never bothered to talk during these problems. They knew each other’s mind to do everything without words. 

“That’s not very noble of you to hit a lady while her back is turned.” Chat Noir said loudly, smirking at the crook looking at him dumbly. 

“That’s the only way to get things done these days, Chat Noir. Sadly, I will have to say your excursion is of no use. Your partner will be harmed regardless of if you tie me up or not.”

Chat Noir looked at him confused until his ears picked up the faint sound of a gun settling against a rooftop, his gaze flickered away from the man on the ground to the gleaming red beam that was pointed straight for Ladybug’s back. 

His heart dropped at the bullet seemed to go through the air as if it was in a slow-motioned part of a movie, landing itself directly into the stomach of Ladybug. 

The scene around Chat Noir was silent as his eyes stayed trained on the sight in front of him. His legs only moved once Ladybug stumbled, yoyo falling clumsily to the ground. Chat Noir caught her in his arms as the robbers ran for it down the street. 

The duo didn’t pay them any mind anymore, screw them, Chat Noir thought. His lady was more important. 

Chat Noir picked up Ladybug in one easy sweep, staff extending to bring them to a high rooftop. His green eyes scanned the horizon for the nearest hospital to the bank they were next to, but a glove-like hand stopped his search as it settled itself firmly on his cheek. 

“Kitty, I...I can’t go to a hospital.” Ladybug whispered pleadingly, her eyes staying on her partners before his green ones looked down to her. 

Her partner shook his head, “No! You’ll-You’d die if I don’t!” 

Ladybug looked at him sadly, her eyes training on the rooftop below her partner’s feet. 

“Set me down, please Mon Chatton.” Ladybug tried again. 

This time, the boy responded to her request, setting her down on the hard concrete flooring of the roof. 

Chat Noir sat in front of her, looking over the paling face of his partner. “I-I’m sorry- I-I didn’t see the other one! This is all my fault, my god, you deserve a better partner. One that could keep you safer- one that could keep you alive or unhurt better then m-” 

Ladybug pressed a firm finger to his lips, shutting him up easily. A grunt leaving her lips at the effort. “That’s enough, Chat. This isn’t your fault, kitty.” 

His lip trembled, clawed hand trailing over the entry wound on her back. The girl winced in response, but didn’t push him away. “It is- I could’ve shouted a warning for miraculous’ sake! I failed you!”    
  


The bluebell eyed girl laid her head on his shoulder, coughing sharply. 

“You’re the best partner a bug could have, Chat. Don’t doubt yourself because of this.”

Chat Noir’s throat stung with a forming clog in it, “Y-You can’t really mean that.” 

Ladybug giggled, wincing at the pain that shot through her stomach because of it. “I do, Chat. You're the best person I’ve ever met, I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” 

A sob tore itself through his lips, eyes closing as Ladybug brought him into a weak hug. “I’ll be alright Chat. I promise.” 

He nodded, taking in a shaky breath. “You’ll always stay with me, right, M’Lady?”    
  
The girl chuckled, “Of course.” 

  
  
  


As the time passed and the blood seeked onto the concrete blow them, they both sat hugging the other letting the night pass them easily. Ladybug grew weaker by the minute, the bullet had gone straight through her back and into her lungs. 

It was still logged in her body, Ladybug’s breaths going ragged when the bullet had finally shifted and caused blood to start filling them. 

Chat Noir looked at his Lady when more coughs tore through her frame, blood spraying onto his suit as he pulled her back. 

You can’t blame him for his reaction. 

Chat Noir screamed, his heart tore as the fabric of skin covering the organ. His throat clogged up as red filled his senses, the horrible smell of iron swimming into his lungs as the thick liquid filled hers. 

The black leather clad heroine dropped to his knees, both clawed hands making their way across the red and black spotted back of his partner. Chat Noir turned his emerald orbs hidden by the black mask to the girl lying wounded in front of him. 

Hands danced across her cheeks to wipe away tears and blood, a smile playing on the girl’s lips that only furthered his brain’s hysteria at realizing her time to let go was nearer than ever. 

“C-Chatton?” She whispered softly, pink lips draining their normal color, turning into a ugly light blue. 

He pulled his eyes to face hers, the bluebell orbs absorbed his gaze easily. Green eyes answered back to the plea of his name, questions and anger buried under the thin sheen of tears. 

“Thank you.” 

Heart stuttering in his chest, Chat Noir buried a hand in her hair and pulled her closer as breaths became more of a chore than a simple function of daily life. “W-What are you thanking me for? T-This...this- all of this is my fault! How can you thank a guilty man?!” 

His heart protested as the black covered arms held Ladybug about a foot away from the frantic beating in his chest. 

The polkadotted heroine smiled gently at her partner, coughing harshly into one hand. Using the one that wasn’t covered in blood, she laid her thumb under his eye. Chat Noir’s lip trembled as he took in the sight of his lady. 

Deep down he knew he couldn’t solve this, and Chat Noir knew she wouldn’t want him to do something he would regret. 

Ladybug’s lips turned into a fragile smile, thumb running over the tears to vanish the horrible stains they would leave behind. “I thank you for making me happy, Kitty.” 

Chat Noir broke into a sob, his hands now holding onto her pale face. His own claws rubbed away the tears that started to fall from the hero’s mask of confidence. 

“How did I make you happy?” he asked quietly, bringing her forehead to his. 

The girl shook in his arms, limbs trembling from the lack of blood to warm her veins, leaving her body vulnerable to the crisp winter winds. 

“Y-You’ve stayed with me in my last moments, it’s all I’ve wished not to pass alone.” Ladybug responded tearily, voice thick and house. 

A ball of pink light washed over the two as Ladybug’s transformation off, the last beeping of the Ladybug miraculous going off to return to their black-stud state when not in use. 

Chat Noir’s face was pulled from the girl’s in front of him, his emerald green eyes sweeping over the very familiar face in front of him for the millionth time in his life. 

His world crashed for a second time that night. 

Chat Noir’s lover sat there in her deflated glory, the suit that adorned her body no more as it showed Marinette, his best friend, bleeding out from her stomach. 

Pain shadowed her face as she cried out, Marinette avoiding his gaze in fright of his disappointment. 

Chat Noir held her hands, murmuring his detransformation phrase and letting the bright lime-green light wash over the rooftop in the dead of night. 

Adrien Agreste was holding her hands, Marinette stared back at her beloved blond classmate. 

Her own heart started to ache. 

They sat in silence as Marinette’s breaths seemed farther in between, harder to keep inside an emptying body. Adrien gulped down the lump in his throat. 

“Marinette?” Adrien said softly, pulling his hands from hers to sit on his heels. 

Marinette really wished her last moments weren’t her crush rejecting her, but she resigned to the horrible fate that would’ve become of her emotions one day. 

“I love you.” 

The bluenette whipped her head up, regretting the decision immediately. Coughing up blood again, this time the splatter landing on her pink pants. “Y-You what?” 

Adrien leaned in again, holding her cold cheeks carefully. “I love you, Princess. I think I always have.” 

Marinette gave him a soft smile, eyes searching him gently. “It’s always been us against the world, hasn’t it Chatton?” 

Adrien trembled, smiling back. “It forever will be, bug.” 

The boy leaned in, kissing the girl who’s feelings he had denied too long for his own foolishness. Adrien's breath left him as his tanned lips met the glossed ones of his lady’s.

They both moved in sink, the last time their movements will ever be the same again. The moment was shattered when the girl in front of him stopped kissing back, slumping into his arms as any dead-weighted body would. 

The blonde hero leaned back from the girl who had held his heart for the last decade, both women colliding in his memory as the last thing she gave him burned into the mix. 

Bitter sweet iron blood was still on his lips as Adrien laid the love of his life on the rooftop, hand trailing to the blood that was left on his lips as proof her last moments were filled with nothing but love. 

It was ironic really, the first kiss he would ever remember from the bluenette was the last one they would ever get to share. 

**Author's Note:**

> Near the end it transitions emotions pretty quickly, but I wrote the two parts kind of separate. 
> 
> Sorry if this isn’t that great, I just got the idea while listening to a song. 
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this, comment what you think? I’m not too good at his who writing thing sometimes, anyway. 
> 
> I’ll stop my rambling. Have a good day!


End file.
